Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam
Optimus Prime vs. Burning Gundam is a What-if Death Battle NOTE! This battle is a crossover between users SuperSaiyan2Link and Windindi, but most credit goes to SuperSaiyan2Link for creating the battle to begin with. Windindi contributed with the thumbnail as well as info for Optimus Prime. Description Transformers vs Gundam Wing! Two red and blue giant fighting robots duke it out to see who would win! Interlude Wiz: Giant fighting robots. When you hear that, what do you think of? Boomstick: Power Rangers! Wiz: Boomstick, read the script. So what do you think of? Boomstick: *Sigh* Transformers and Gundams! Yay... Wiz: Like Burning Gundam, the Gundam piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Boomstick: And Optimus Prime, ruler of the Autobots. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Optimus Prime Wiz: Optimus Prime, the almighty ruler of the Autobots, is a courageous leader and a mighty warrior who strikes fear into not only the Decepticons, but also humans. Boom: Also the almighty screw-up Michael Bay trashed just to screw over fans. Wiz: Prime was an original survivor of the end of Cybertron, his own planet. But before that, when Optimus Prime was originally Orion Pax, a young dock worker with a girlfriend named Ariel. But as the war began, Megatron destroyed them both, and Alpha Trion rebuilt them into more powerful warriors. And there you have Optimus Prime. Boom: Only the biggest badass robot EVER! Not only can he be mighty with bare metal, but he has a lot of cool weapons, like his main strem ion blaster, which has infinite lazers to shoot through about anything, even other giant robots like him! Wiz: He also has the iconic energon-axe, which he used to go straight into Megatron multiple times. This ax is shown to tear though anything as well. It also has the ability to turn into a sword and do just as the ax would. Boom: And also, don't forget about his truck form. Going at the speed of about 180mph tops and being able to crash into brick walls with no damage. Wiz: Optimus Prime is also a staright up strategist tho can come up with anything at almost any time. He can also do the impossible, he can survive space, survive a black hole, fall from space to the earth and not be as hurt, and even fly. And...defy gravity? But needless to say, Optimus Prime has his weak points, for starters, if Optimus Prime takes a ton of damage, he will lose a bit of focus, needless to say, his strength is still there. And just because he relies on his spark, it's actually his greatest weapon and source of energy, he can call upon it to give him power, or even use a part of it to create a giant explosion which no one but he can survive at a small rate. Boom: No matter what's in his way, Optimus is ready to roll! Optimus Prime: Autobots! Roll out! Burning Gundam Wiz: BG-011B Build Burning Gundam is a powerful Gundam created by Sei lori, and piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Boomstick: It was specifically designed to be a melee Gundam, and a melee Gundam it is... Wiz: This Gundam actually has no shield. It uses its elbow to block physical projectiles, which surprisingly actually works! This is know as Pinpoint Shield Defence. Boomstick: Sekai can easily preform Jigen Haoh School's form of martial arts in this Gundam. And this Gundam has an array of weapons too! Wiz: The Winning Knuckle is a fist formed of Burning Gundam's torso that can greatly power up his punches. Boomstick: Soten Guren-Ken is a Shoryuken-like move. Even if the opponent is not in the direct path of the attack, it will be blown some distance away as long as it's close. Wiz: Seiken-Zuki is where the Burning Gundam delivers a powerful punch, capable of sending an average Mobile Suit flying. When the Winning Knuckle is executed, the punch is capable of destroying two Mobile Suits in a single attack. Boomstick: Seiso-Geri is a powerful kick where the Burning Gundam first launches itself into the sky and then uses the speed it gets while free-falling to increase the destructive power of the kick. Wiz: Senpu Tatsumaki-Geri is where the Burning Gundam spins and creates a twister capable of blocking missile attacks, then kick the target. If needed, the Burning Gundam will kick twice instead of once. Boomstick:'' ''Dangan Hagan-Ken is where the Build Burning Gundam jumps and punches the ground as it lands. When the attack is used with the Winning Knuckle equipped, it is so strong that it will create a freaking earthquake in the area! Man, this thing has a lot of moves up its sleeve. Wiz: Gundams don't have sleeves. Boomstick: It's a figure of speech, idiot! Fight Sekai Kamiki is wandering around Jigen Haoh School. He spots robots fighting in the distance, so he calls Burning Gundam and gets in it. Sekai flies over to see Optimus Prime destroying a Decepticon. Sekai looked at the Decepticon. Sekai: Is that thing being destroyed a Mobile Suit? That other thing is killing it! Optimus Prime destroyed the Decepticon, than turned his head to look at Burning Gundam. Burning Gundam gets into its fighting position. Optimus: Another Decepticon? Well, here we go again. Fight! Optimus tried to grab Burning, but he dodged. Burning used Seiken-Zuki, punching Optimus and sending him skidding backwards. Optimus: Well, you're stronger than the last guy. Sekai: Of course! That other suit didn't look to powerful. Optimus: Neither do you. Optimus shot with his Ion blaster, knowing that it was going to hit. Burning then blocked it with his elbow. Optimus: Well that's odd. Optimus took out his Energon-Axe, trying to slash Burning through with it. Burning used Soten Guren-Ken, but Optimus dodged, though was still in the area. Optimus was launched backwards, confused. Sekai: Soten Guren-Ken still hits if you're in the area. Burning rushed forward and equipped the Winning Knuckle. When Optimus was getting up, Burning used Seiken-Zuki, hitting through Optimus's left hand. Optimus: What? Last time it wasn't that strong! Sekai: Notice it's hand? Winning Knuckle. Burning launched himself into the sky using Seiso-Geri',' higher than Optimus could see. Burning stayed in the air for a while, then fell down, kicking and surprising Optimus. Optimus skidded backwards. Burning flew down to the ground than jumped and punched when it landed. And earthquake started. Optimus turned into a truck, driving away from the earthquake. Optimus shot Burning with the Ion blaster by surprise. Sekai: Take this! Sekai made Burning around, creating a whirlwind toward Optimus. Optimus was launched into the air, but landed with no pain at all. Optimus rushed forward, than grabbed Burning with his right hand, throwing the Winning Knuckle far off. Sekai tried to fly up to preform Seiso-Geri, but Optimus had a firm grip on Burning and ripped it's right arm off. Burning came down, but Optimus had remembered this move. When Burning came down, Optimus grabbed it's leg and smashed it into the ground, then destroyed it with the Energon-Axe. KO! Optimus checked Burning for a Decepticon symbol. None to be seen. Optimus: Hm... Maybe not the best idea to do that. Conclusion Wiz: That was very close. Though Burning has many moves, theyre all very predictable. And Optimus Prime is very good with quickly learning about moves. Boomtick: And Burning's last move the Senpu Tatsumaki-Geri didn't help much either. Optimus can survive a fall from space, so he can defiantly survive that move. Sekai thought he was all powerful in his Gundam, but when Optimus rolled out, Burning Gundam was utterly crushed in defeat! Wiz: The winner is Optimus Prime. Next Battle By SuperSaiyan2Link Yamcha vs Jon Talbain Special thanks to Windindi for the Optimus Prime analysis. Check my personal favorite of his battles Astro Boy vs Mega Man. Who Would You Be Rooting For? Burning Gundam Optimus Prime Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Windindi